The Color Purple
by waldiedragon2
Summary: Hey there I erased the previous story I had with this title and instead published this one. My heart just wasn't in the other one. Rys is just a typical teenage kid, who loves purple? Who spits ash from his mouth? Who loves Spyro games? A party and breathing fire are just the tip of the uh volcano?
1. Chapter 1

The Color Purple

Chapter one

The mirror looked back at him. He wondered how today would go in school. He put his cap sideways and exhaled, "Today will be just another boring day." He looked down to inspect his new sneakers, some nikes he bought the day before. He looked back at the mirror again, he clicked his tongue "Maybe not."

"Rys" a voice called. "Stop talking to yourself and come down. You'll be late for school."

Rys gave himself two thumbs up and a big smile. "Lose the cap? Yeah lose the cap" he put the cap by the bed next to him. Another thumbs up and a smile. "Better."

"Rys" the voice called again.

He sighed, "I'll be right there." He picked up a purple backpack lying on his bed and a playstation controller beside it. The TV screen lit on and a purple dragon stood looking at a boulder motionless. The dragon blinked and moved his wings from time to time. Rys held the controller tight. He also sat motionless on the bed. There was something hypnotic about this. Rys loved his dragons, but there was something about this one in particular that made his heart jump. It both scared and excited him at the same time. What was it? It felt like he knew the little purple guy all of his life. Like he wanted to talk to him. It felt as if he would come out of the screen and talk to Rys. Oh how he wished that would really happen. Talking to this guy in person would be like talking to Bruno Mars after a concert. He couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

"Rys bro you here?" a different voice called from the other side of his door.

"Yeah Sparky" he said. "Tell mom I'm almost done. I'll be right down."

"You better sleepyhead" he said. "Stop dreaming about dragonflies and come on."

"It's butterflies."

"Whatever hurry up."

He sighed and couldn't help but smile as he turned off the playstation. He walked out of the room and down the stairs. "Hey you, aren't you gonna have breakfast?" his mom said from the kitchen.

"Nah I'll get something at school ma love ya" he said as he walked out the door.

Sparky already stood by the bus stop a few houses down. The bus was almost there. Sparky signaled his brother to run. He walked faster, faster, faster. The bus stopped and Sparky jumped in. He was almost there, almost, when the doors closed in front of him, "Hey open the doors" he said as he pounded at them. A slight grin appeared on the driver's face.

Sparky sat up, "Hey let him in." The driver looked back, the grin disappearing from his face. While still looking at Sparky the driver pushed a button and the doors opened.

"Thanks" Rys said. He walked into the bus. The driver quickly pushed the button and drove off. Rys stumbled and fell beside Sparky's seat. "Thank the ancestors we made it."

"What?" Sparky said.

"Oh sorry" Rys said. "It's something they say on my new game I'm playing. It's about-"

"Way too much info dude" Sparky said. "You're into all that a little too much"

Rys fell silent. For him it felt right to say that. Maybe Sparky had a point and he was into all of that way too much. But somehow it felt right to say it. Rys looked up, seeing a purple ribbon attached to the roof. No one else seemed to notice. That purple ribbon made him exhale as he stayed looking at it for the remainder of the trip.

The bus left everyone in the front steps. Rys and Sparky were the last ones out. "Well see you after school bud" Sparky said as he walked off. Rys stood there a few seconds. He sighed as he too walked off.

The hallways were crowded. Students walked in every direction in a hurry while others talked as if they were in the town square. Rys walked past a few lockers until he found his. The voices talked but Rys didn't understand them one bit. They all sounded the same. Until "Rice Crispy." Rys knew that voice all too well, even from within a sea of voices. He tried not to look as he pretended to stay busy opening his locker. His luck was not on his side. A hand loudly thumped on Rys's locker, closing it in the process. "Rice Cripy" he said between bites of gum.

"Oh uh hey A.J" Rys said not turning his gaze towards A.J.

A.J looked down, chuckled and then looked back up, "New shoes Rice Crispy?" Rys just looked down, not uttering a single word. "What won't talk to me? I though we were friends. And as friends you're gonna let me borrow your shoes right?" He stood closer to Rys 's face with that last question.

"Right um right" Rys said still looking down.

"What are friends for right?" A.J said. From behind him a black haired girl appeared, her gaze turned towards Rys. He looked up. This girl was beautiful. Her hair dropped flawlessly between her shoulders. "Ain't that right honey?" Rys wondered what the hell was she doing with a loser like A.J.

"That's right" she said. "Those shoes belong to the master now" she giggled. Rys didn't wonder any longer about her being with A.J

"Oh baby I love it when you call me that" A.J said as he turned around. Rys sighed in relief but A.J's girlfriend still looked at him. Those sharp, penetrating emerald green eyes gazing upon him, cutting deep inside Rys's being. "Cyndie coming baby?"

"Right behind ya sweetheart" she said. She giggled and turned around, leaving Rys's gaze. Rys felt like he could breathe again, like a spell was lifted off of him.

He exhaled once more. That damn A.J always got away with things. Rys exhaled again but this time something got stuck in his throat. He tried to cough it off. He hit his chest, he almost drowned. He coughed, everyone watched in disbelief. Then he ran to the nearest restroom and went inside a toilet. He knelt down and began to spit. Black little dots began to form in the water. "What the- not again." He stood up and went to the faucet. He splashed tidbits of water in his mouth, "Why does it taste like ash? Yuck" he said before realizing through the mirror that two guys were looking at him. Then they walked away rather quickly. "Yeah nothing to see here." Rys sighed once again.

Midday bell struck and all students ran towards the cafeteria. Rys on the other hand walked towards the school library. This was his favorite part of the day. He would get to talk to… the librarian.

The librarian read what must have been an interesting book because he didn't hear Rys walk towards him all the way to the front desk. He had a grandfatherly look to him. Rys cleared his throat. The librarian looked up startled. "Oh Mr. Gonard what a pleasant surprise" the librarian said putting down the book and giving just a hint of a smile.

"Can I talk to you privately?" he said.

"Oh sure sure" the librarian said as he closed his book very picking it up he signaled Rys to follow him. Rys followed him to a corner table overlooking the football field. They both sat down. "So what can I do for my dear friend Rys Po Gonard?"

"Don't call me by my full name" Rys said. "It's embarrassing enough as it is. We've been through this."

"Sorry lad I just like saying it" he said. "It is so unique" he chuckled at this. He looked at the boy. Rys wasn't laughing. The librarian cleared his throat. "What was it you wanted to talk about my friend?"

"I spit earlier something that looked like tar and it tasted like ashes. It was disgusting."

"Oh really?" the librarian said. He grew interested. "Was the black thing ash itself?"

"I don't know maybe it was, maybe it wasn't" he said. "It scared me" Rys looked down. What he was saying clearly hurt him. The librarian looked serious.

"How old are you now boy?"

"I'm sixteen why?"

"So the two worlds can collide now" the librarian muttered.

"What?"

"Oh nothing my boy" he said smiling. "I assure you, you're going to be okay now. I just thought of a book I need to read." He quickly stood up. The bell rang. He sighed once again and walked out of the library. But before reaching the exit door, "Rys my boy" the librarian called. Rys turned and faced him. "Come by tonight and meet me here" he said with great urgency.

"What for?"

"You'll know after it happens."

Rys didn't respond. That last sentence left him speechless. It made him wonder __after what happens? What will happen?__ When he turned his gaze towards the librarian he was nowhere in sight. Rys cocked his head to the side. He turned slowly and walked out deeply confused.

The last bell rang and everyone came out running. Sparky tapped Rys on the shoulder as they both walked up to the bus. They both sat down together. Rys looked to the floor. "Hey what's with you? You okay?" Sparky said. "This morning you were looking up."

"Nothing I'm okay."

"Was it that A.J guy again?"

Rys simply nodded. He held his hands together as his eyes made contact with the floor.

"Tell me again. Why Rice Crispy?"

"You're not helping" Rys said.

"Oh right it's because when you take out the O in Po you're left with a P which in turn says Rys P. Rice Crispy ha ha."

"Harty har."

"Oh come on dude lighten up" Sparky said. "Hey listen I got invited to a party this afternoon and you're gonna come."

"A party? A crowd full of people? Pass" Rys said. He lifted up his head to look at the purple ribbon from that morning. It wasn't there. "Hmm where'd it go?"

"Where'd what go?" Sparky said confused but dismissed it with his hand. "Listen, this party will do you some good, get to know some people for a change instead of always being locked up in your room playing those weird video games you play."

"They're not weird."

"Is that a yes?"

Rys managed a smile. If there was one thing he liked other than his video games it was being with his brother Sparky. Somehow he always managed to make him smile. "Yeah okay."

"Yes that's what I'm talking about" Sparky said. "Go Gonards right?" Rys lifted his hands with Sparky and they said in unison, "Go Gonards."

"More like Go-nerds" a kid said from behind.

They didn't mind and completely ignored the comment, laughing and talking about the day's events.

A car stopped in front of a gate. The night sky made the road ahead look invisible. "I can't believe you came dude, finally" Sparky said.

"Which I'm sure it'll be a disaster of worldwide proportions" Rys responded.

"Don't give yourself too much credit bro. Tonight will be cool for you, a chance for you to meet some people. Probably a girl huh big guy?"

"I don't think so" Rys said. "One step at a time. I'm nervous as it is right now."

"Relax cause you'll see, nothing out of the ordinary will happen." And with that the gate opened. Sparky accelerated through. After seeing nothing but darkness, a few seconds away stood a giant house lit more heavily than a christmas tree. "Wow now that's a house I could live in."

They parked to the side of the house. They both got off and walked towards the door. Sparky rang the doorbell. After three rings the door opened. An elderly gentleman dressed in black with a bow-tie answered the door. "Yes gentlemen?"

"We're here for the party Alfred" Sparky said.

With a serious face the man directed them to the ballroom. Rys and Sparky walked in. Music came from within some doors just a little bit further down. The butler opened the doors for them. A sea of dancing people occupied the room. Sparky got into the groove of the beats and tapped with his shoes. "Come on bro let's dance." Rys gulped and followed his brother into the seamless ocean of faces.

Minutes seemed like hours for Rys. He sat down in a corner of the ballroom holding a glass of wine in his hand. He watched as Sparky danced off with a girl. Her name was Ashley. She was blonde with pink highlights. Rys wondered why the pink hightlights. __They truly look horrible.__ Rys noticed her looking at him when Sparky gave his back to her. She winked and then kept on dancing. Rys tilted his head and drank a sip of wine. "Oh man disgusting" he spit. He stood up and went outside. Sparky noticed and went after him.

Rys coughed and spit as he ran to the driveway right beside their car. "Oh that was bad."

"Dude you alright?" Sparky said. He stood right behind Rys. After coughing a little bit more he turned around.

"Yeah just you know having a good time right?"

"Wanna go home?"

"Nah let's uh-"

"Hey yo you there" a voice called from behind Sparky. Sparky turned around. He saw four guys standing a few feet away from them. "Were you dancing with my girl brah?"

"Say what? Who's girl? Who are you?" Sparky said

"I'm Corey. I'm Ashley's boyfriend and you better stay the hell away from her" Corey said pointing at Sparky. Rys saw this. That finger sent shivers down his spine. Rys thought it was fear. He thought wrong.

"Boys let's teach this guy some manners" Corey said. All the guys took Sparky and held him not noticing the trembling Rys behind. Corey stepped in front of Sparky. "I've never liked you Sparky" and he threw a punch at Sparky's face. Blood came out of his nostrils.

"No" Rys whispered.

Corey hit him again, again, one more time. The other guys laughed as they held Sparky down. "You're next weirdo" he pointed at Rys.

Rys knelt down. He saw the last thing he expected to see on the floor. The missing purple ribbon from the bus. Rys made eye contact with it. He glared at it and clenched his teeth. Then he stood up.

Something hit the back of two of Corey's friends. They fell to the floor in pain. Smoke came out of their clothes. A yellow ball hit the other. Corey looked in surprise. A grand yellow flame appeared embracing Corey. Rys looked at Corey inside the flames.

The flames stopped. The purple dragon looked around him. When he was convinced there weren't any enemies left in sight he ran while spreading his wings and let free the dragonfly held hostage, "You okay Sparx?"

"Okay? You almost burned me Rys?"

"Rys?" He answered in confusion. He looked everywhere around him. He could swear he saw wings attached to his back a few seconds ago, that he was purple. He released a dragonfly from its cage right? No. He saw the house in front of him. For a second he felt lost but at seeing Sparky he regained his composure. "You okay?"

"What the hell was that?" Sparky said.

 ** **First chapter done. I will post more chapters on a weekly basis if not sooner. Hope you liked it and if you want you can review it. Thanks everyone and looking forward to writing some more.****


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It felt as if he drank a whole cup of coffee at 100 degrees. His mouth burned and the ashes just made it worse. Sparky watched his brother, his jaw open. Rys vomited ash again, "Oh my god it burns" he said.

Sparky looked at Corey. Most of his body scorched as he lay motionless on the floor. "We need to get out of here fast" he said. "We need to call nine one one."

"And say what?" Rys said. "That he got burned because I vomited fire somehow?" He couldn't believe what he had said. Vomited fire? He was going to an asylum for sure. No one would've believed him, heck even __he__ didn't believe it himself. Sparky turned to look if anybody had heard them. No one had come out yet. Thankfully those were some good news, despite everything.

"There's a reasonable explanation" Sparky said. "Okay no one heard us uh let's just get out. Let's put these guys by the driveway on a bush somewhere and let's go. Everyone will think they got hammered."

Rys just nodded at the suggestion between breaths. Sparky started to pull Corey aside. Rys came to his aid and helped him carry Corey to the side of the driveway beside some bushes. They did the same with the other three guys. It took them a whole seven minutes to do that. Thankful to the ancestors not a single soul came out. They ran to their car and quickly drove off. The gate opened automatically as Sparky sped like he was on the freeway. "What was that Rys? What happened?"

"I don't know man I-" he said while trying to clean his mouth with his hands. Ashes had stopped to come out of it. His mouth was returning to normal, it wasn't burning anymore. "What's that black thing coming out of your mouth? What's going on?"

Then those words came to his head. __You'll know after it happens__ the librarian had said. He sat up straight, "We need to go to the library."

"What?" Sparky said. "Fire comes out of your mouth and you wanna read a book?"

"No" he said. "We're gonna go see the librarian. He might have some answers for us, for me."

"The librarian dude?" Sparky said between heavy breaths.

"Sparky stay calm" Rys said. "I'm trying to process this too."

Sparky pulled over by the side of the road. He got out of it and walked towards some trees along a river bank. Rys watched him just stand there. He put his arms in the air several times. Rys sighed and closed his eyes.

Two seconds later he opened them again. He found himself among a circle of trees. The sky didn't have any stars, just the glowing moon illuminating his vision path just enough for him to notice the trees. Total darkness bloomed from beyond the circle of trees. He looked down, he saw he didn't have any arms but instead they were replaced by four paws with claws. His skin was purple. Then he noticed the wings on his back. "What?" He felt a lot more conscious now than he did before.

"Don't be afraid little one" a voice said from the air.

"What's going on? Where am I? What am I?" he said as he looked at himself while standing on his hind legs.

"I think you already know" the voice said. "Your powers have begun to awaken. It is time for you to break this darkened curse from us all and return us home."

"Powers? Curse? What are you talking about?" the purple dragon said. "Who are you?"

"I must go" the voice said. "Go see the librarian. He will have some answers for you."

The purple dragon tried to say something when his eyes opened once again. He felt a hand slowly patting his shoulder. "Dude wake up" Sparky said. Rys jumped. "Whoa hey it seemed like you were having a nightmare bro. You were asleep for about half an hour."

"Half an hour?" Rys said.

"Yeah we're already here" he pointed to the school.

"Wait weren't you screaming your lungs out at a river?"

"I needed that scream" he said. "But no. I came back and you were snoring. You snore like a lion by the way, now I remember why we have separate rooms."

"Sparky" Rys looked at Sparky.

"So yeah now I feel better and more in tune with processing stuff" he said. "Let's go talk to that librarian and see what he knows."

Rys couldn't help but smile. Sparky got out of the car. Rys did the same. The duo left their car and walked towards an entrance by the side of the school. It was an entrance few people knew about. Most notably teachers. It was a broken fence kids used to escape school during class hours. They pushed it open. Rys went in first as Sparky held it open "Ah the days where we would just go to the beach and ditch school."

"Thanks Sparky. Wait what? You ditched school?"

Sparky went in and closed the fence behind him, "Uh yeah I'll tell you later bro." The side entrance to the library stood before them. Rys and Sparky ran to it. "So should we knock?" Rys tried the door. It pushed itself open. They both looked at each other. Then Rys went inside. Sparky followed him with his eyes, "I guess not" and he quickly followed.

The library was dark. A handful of candles lit the room. "Um Mr. Librarian?" Rys called. He realized that he had never asked the librarian's name. The only person he liked in school and he didn't even bother to ask his name or worse he did and forgot about it.

"It feels like there's no one here bro" Sparky said.

"He's got to be here" Rys said. "He told me to meet him here tonight. He told me that he knew what would happen."

"He knew what would happen?" Sparky turned around to meet Rys's gaze. "You're telling me the librarian knew what would happen to you? That you would breathe fire?"

"I don't know" Rys said. "It didn't make any sense at the time but now…" a loud thump came from one of the rooms upstairs. They both looked up and then at each other.

"What was that?" Sparky said.

Rys gulped and walked slowly towards the stairs. Another loud thump. This one came from beneath the floor. Sparky looked down. He walked towards Rys by the stairs in a hurry. They both breathed hard. "Rys?" a voice whispered.

"What Sparky?"

"I didn't say anything" Sparky said.

"Didn't you just call me?"

"Rys" the voice whispered again.

They both looked at each other. Then Rys noticed a face behind one of the statues in a corner. "Is that you mr. Librarian?"

The librarian signaled him to come with his hands.

"Is that him?" Sparky said.

"Yeah come on" Rys said. They both walked over to the statue. "Mr. Librarian what are you doing here?"

He shushed them and directed them with his hand to go through a tunnel within the statue. They hesitated but did as he told them. The librarian followed last, closing the latch behind him making the statue whole again. They appeared in what looked to be an office. It had no windows nor any other doors except the one they used. The librarian hurriedly went to his desk. "Um what's going on?" Rys asked.

"Listen Rys" the librarian said as he put several books on the desk. "Something I should get out of the way first before I explain anything."

"Rys I'm getting a bad feeling about this" Sparky said.

"Something you both should know" the librarian continued. "Rys. That isn't your real name. You come from a distant land called the Dragon Realms."

"What?" Rys said, his face one of deep confusion.

"Okay mister what did you have for drink today?" Sparky said.

"Typical of you to say that Sparx" the librarian said.

"Sparx?" Sparky tilted his head.

"Yes and you Rys" the librarian continued. "Rys Po Gonard. You breathed fire tonight. You breathed fire because you are a dragon. But not any dragon my dear friend." The librarian put his hands on the desk and looked directly at Rys, their eyes locked in time and space. "Your name, your real name…" Rys gasped. "Is Spyro."

 ** **This chapter was shorter than the last one but I felt that it needed to end there. Next chapter will be uploaded soon. Hope you're liking the story so far. Any opinions or reviews are welcome, I'm always looking to improve my writing. Thanks.****


	3. Chapter 3

****Hey there sorry this one took a little bit longer to post but here it is, chapter three. Hope you enjoy.****

Chapter three

"What?" Rys stepped back. A whole surge of emotions ran through him. Confusion, happiness, sadness, denial. Only one thing rang true and that was that this librarian was crazy, right? How could Rys be the legendary purple dragon he loved so much. How could he be Spyro himself?

"This just keeps getting stranger and stranger" Sparky said. "Dragon realms? My brother is Spy something? Nah Rys this was a waste of time."

"Rys my name is Ignitus. I am also a dragon. I control the element of fire" the librarian said.

Rys didn't say anything. He sat down on a chair. Everything became blurry. If he was Spyro why was he in human form? Why couldn't he remember anything from his past? "This is too unreal. First I breathe fire and then I find out that I'm Spyro?" he couldn't believe what he was saying?

"Who's this Spyro? That's the name of that dragon from the video games right?" Sparky said.

"They're not just video games" Ignitus said. "They are real accounts of things that happened, at least in another dimension."

"This doesn't make any sense" Sparky said. "You called me Sparx. Actually Rys also called me Sparx before. Who is this Sparx character?"

"Sparx you are Spyro's brother and protector" Ignitus said. "And you are also a dragonfly."

Sparky's eyes lit up. "A dragonfly?" He looked at Rys.

"The time for questions will come" Ignitus said. "For now all you need to know is this. Spyro I still don't know why we are in human form or what happened. I don't remember how we came to be like this but I know that it was a dark spell. Someone or something made you and your friends forget. I tell you now because I have sensed a darkness coming. A darkness not of this world. We must stop it and regain back your memories of your true selves so that we can go back home."

Rys felt like he was on a dream. Suddenly everything became slow motion. It wasn't real. None of it. The librarian was just playing a prank on them. But then how would he explain the fire? The vision that felt like a memory? The dream where a voice spoke to him? It was all too much.

"I don't understand" Rys finally said. "It feels so sublime, so surreal."

"It feels like a load of potatoes, that's what it feels like" Sparky said. "You're not really gonna believe anything this man is saying right?"

"So if everything is true" Rys said dismissing with a sigh Sparky's remark. "Then what happened? I mean if everything that happened in the games really happened then Malefor was defeated and Cynder-"

"It is a lot to take in I know" Ignitus said. "You probably don't even feel anything about this is true but trust me it took me some while to understand it too. You see I too was under this spell but it didn't have a long lasting effect on me. One day I woke up and realized everything. I guess being the Chronicler made my powers surpass the dark spell. I don't remember much about how the dark spell was wrought or even who was behind it. But I know this much, the person or creature that cast it is very powerful and for some reason wanted us here, in this world."

"The Chronicler right" Rys said.

"Is fairy tale story time over now?" Sparky said. "Can we go back to our normal lives now?"

"I had a dream before coming here" Rys said. "I was standing in the middle of a circle of trees, I was on four legs, I had wings and I was purple" he blushed. "And then I heard a voice."

"Wait really Rys?" Sparky said.

Ignitus gave a concerned look, "keep going. What did the voice say?"

"It said to come see you, that you would have answers for me. That I had awoken my powers and to free everyone of this dark curse and return us home."

"What? Rys you didn't tell me this" Sparky said.

"I was petrified. I didn't know what was going on."

"Intriguing" Ignitus said. "Whoever this voice is, one thing is true. Your powers have started to awaken. You already breathed fire. Can you do it again?"

Rys nodded. Sparky stood aside. He held his breath and tried to cough up something out of his throat. From out of his mouth saliva came out. "Wait what happened?"

"It may have to do with your feelings" Ignitus said. "Concentrate little one. Close your eyes and concentrate."

Rys closed his eyes. He imagined Sparky being punched again. That sent shivers down his spine. He opened his mouth, little flickers of flame came out. Sparky opened his mouth in awe.

Spyro chuckled as the bright dragonfly flew away. "Race ya" Sparx said.

"Oh no you don't" Spyro said as he spread his wings and flapped them as hard as he could until the air carried him with ease. "I'm gonna win this time."

"What? You couldn't catch me in a thousand years bro" Sparx said. "I am way too fast for you. I'm light and you well have-"

"Weight issues?" Spyro said. His eyes glared menacingly at Sparx. "Don't even say it I've heard it all before. Hey look out." Sparx stopped and turned around.

"What?" Sparx said looking around. Then a purple flash swooshed by his side, the wind of the flash sending Sparx to spiral down a little bit.

"Hey why you-"

"Ha ha" Spyro smiled. "Last one home is a rotten egg."

"I wasn't born from an egg" Sparx said. "Was I?"

"No Rys we weren't" Sparky said. His voice startled Rys as he opened his eyes. He still sat down. In front of him lay a couple of scorched books.

"What happened?" Rys said.

"You breathed fire young dragon."

"I did?" Rys said. "But I don't remember. I had a vision or something. I was flying with a dragonfly I called Sparx. It felt familiar. Not like having played the game familiar but like I really lived it, like I was really there."

"Yeah it sounded like you were chanting" Sparky said.

"I believe that was a memory of your past life Spyro" Ignitus said. "But that will be all for tonight. Tomorrow we will begin your training."

"Training?" Rys said. "Really?" he smiled.

"Um hold on there" Sparky said. "Dude you can't even do one push-up."

"I'll manage. I'll give it all I got."

"Well I am just a little bit convinced of you but not of your story pops"Sparky said. "I mean my brother gets to be a cool purple dragon and I'm a dragonfly? Really?"

"Don't feel bad young Sparx" Ignitus said. "Your purpose in your brother's destiny is and has been a great one no matter how small you are." After seeing that Sparky only nodded, Ignitus picked up a book from the top shelf behind him. It was a book as big as a mole. Its spine was engraved with gems of every color and scales decorated the front cover. "This will be an adventure to remember."


	4. Chapter 4

****Hey everyone, hope you're enjoying the story so far. From this chapter onwards I will post Rys's flashes as Spyro on italics just so they're easier to read and to know when a change is taking place. Now without further ado here is chapter four. Enjoy.****

Chapter four

Rys didn't sleep that night. He felt so… well he didn't know exactly how to feel. Excited? Scared? Emotionally stressed out? While this surge of emotions ran through his body one thing was certain… he had had a smile all night in bed. He wondered how his brother felt though. He was taking things a little harder than Rys was. He got up and picked up a case from within a cabinet. The case read ****The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning.**** "A new beginning indeed" he said after putting it down. He went back to bed and closed his eyes. The smile came back to his face. He still couldn't grasp the notion that he was Spyro himself. Maybe it would've been more believable if Spyro had appeared in this reality and he had met him somehow. But to think that he was actually the purple dragon of legend? That was too unbelievable. Then a thought came to his mind like a sudden realization, "Wait if this is all true where is Cynder? Volteer, Cyril, Terrador, all of them. And then if I'm from that world and my mother isn't then-" If he was Spyro, and not exactly of Earth, where did he come from then? What happened? Another question appeared on his mind. A question he had to ask his mother. With so much information to process he didn't hear the knocks on the door. The door opened.

"Rys wake up" his mom said.

"I'm awake ma" Rys said. "I'm ready already."

She came in slowly. She chuckled as she saw her son lying on the bed looking at the ceiling, "Daydreaming are you?"

"Sort of" he said. He desperately wanted to tell his mom but he knew that she would just laugh it off and keep walking. So he just stayed quiet. She walked over to the window of his room and opened it. "Oh come on mom not in my room." She took out a cigarette from her pocket along with a lighter. She flicked the lighter and inhaled.

"Then come on get up silly" she said as smoke came out of her nostrils. Rys sighed and stood up. The real deal was more fascinating than the fantasy anyways. He looked forward for that first training. He thought about ditching class. Hell his brother had done it, why couldn't he? This was way better than school. His mom smiled and threw the cigarette out the window.

The cigarette landed in front of two feet wearing boots. The right boot stepped on the cigarette and killed its flame. The man wearing the boots looked up. He took off his round purple hat as he did. She shut the window and walked away. The man put his hat back on and saw Rys coming down the stairs through the main window. He smiled and turned around.

Rys saw a shadow of someone walking away from his front porch. He went to the window to have a look. No one was in sight. Rys shrugged it off and went to the kitchen. "Hey mom where's Sparky?"

His mom came down the stairs, "One of his friends came by to pick him up earlier."

"Oh ok" Rys said. He slowly bit part of the sandwich he held.

"Come on I'll drop you off at school" she said.

"Um okay. What about work?"

"Not today. I took it off" she said. "Hmm it feels good that you're not embarrassed by the fact that I'm taking you to school."

"Hurry before I change my mind mom."

She smiled, "Come along silly."

Rys looked at the scenery. The trees and the houses passing by seemed to go in slow motion. There was one question that lingered in his mind, "Mom" he finally said.

"Silence finally interrupted thank goodness" she said.

"You're always saying things like that he he" he said. "Um if I ask you something can you tell me the truth?"

"Sure purple lover, anything."

Rys hesitated. After a few more seconds of thought he threw it out there, "Was I adopted?"

It had been the first time she stood silent after being asked something. She always found a way to say something on any subject, except for this one. "Where did this come from?" she finally asked.

"Okay forget I asked."

She sighed and then after lighting a cigarette, "It's a long story Rys. To answer your question, yes you were adopted, you and Sparky both. But that doesn't change anything, I still love the both of you. You two are my sons."

"Sparky was adopted too?" Rys said. But he had his suspicions, being his dragonfly partner and all.

"Your father and I couldn't conceive. We were devastated." She exhaled smoke. "Then one day we went to a camping trip just the two of us and then there you guys were beneath a were both crying so hysterically. We held you both up and the minute I put you against my chest you stopped crying. It's like we exchanged roles because then I started crying. After that we wondered where you came from. We thought someone didn't want you and left you two near the swamp to die. After exhausting every resource and finding out nothing about where you came from we gave up and took you in."

Rys gulped. He feared that if he indeed was Spyro he must've been adopted in this world. His fears were right. But then again, all he knew was this world. Not a single shred of memory, except the flashes he had had, lingered at all. So this world was everything he knew. The love given to him in this world was everything he knew.

She pulled up next to a curve beside the school. Rys couldn't find the buckle of his seat belt. His mom unbuckled it. "Thanks mom" he said. "Sorry if I seem um distracted but this is just so overwhelming, all of it."

"I understand" she said. "I'm glad I got that off my chest and that you didn't say I hate you."

"How could I? Despite everything you're still my mom right?"

She couldn't help but smile at the comment, "Right. Now go on purple lover. You don't wanna be late for school. We'll keep talking tonight after dinner okay?"

"Okay" he said as he closed the door.

His mom looked at him as he walked over to the entrance. A teardrop ran down her cheeks. "I guess it's time then. Ignitus show him everything. I want him to be safe, please."

The man in the purple hat watched from across the street as Rys went in. He savored a grape lollipop in his mouth, the white stick sticking out like a cigarette.

Rys walked around the school and went in through the entrance he and Sparky had used the night before. The library seemed so different now than it had last night. There were students around and no candlelights at all. Ignitus sat in his usual chair greeting students as they entered. He walked over to him, "Ignitus" he whispered.

Ignitus looked up, wearing glasses that made his eyes look bigger. "Ah my dear friend Rys. What can I do for you?"

"I'm ready for training"

"Ready for training?"

"Yes didn't you say you were going to train me today?"

Ignitus stood up and motioned Rys with his hand to follow him. They went to their usual corner. Ignitus looked at his watch "It's almost eight. Shouldn't you be going to class?"

"But didn't you say there was a darkness coming? I need to train so I can stop it."

"Everything in due time young dragon" he said calmly. "Training isn't just kicking butt as you would put it. It also takes patience and learning through the art of listening."

"Uh huh" Rys said. "I know how to listen."

"Then your training has begun" Ignitus said excitedly. "And your very first lesson-" Rys smiled in anticipation of what his first lesson might be. He almost got up from his chair just to hear Ignitus right. "to go to your first period class."

"What?" Rys almost shouted.

"If you want to exercise your body you need to exercise your mind as well." Rys sighed and thought about this. "In other words I don't want you to become dumb."

"I know what you meant Ignitus" Rys said. "Okay I'll go."

"We'll meet after school here in the library and bring your brother with you."

"Now you're talking" Rys said as he stood up. He walked away with a smile on his face. Ignitus couldn't help but chuckle.

Rys dreaded going to his locker. He kept reminding himself of the questions he needed to ask Ignitus. There were too many. "Rice crispy himself" A.J said from the other side of the hallway. Rys turned around. "You and I have unfinished business remember? I really wanna try on your new shoes. How about after school? In the parking lot?" he laughed and walked away. Cyndie held him close to her. She winked at Rys.

"You don't wanna fail on your appointment with the master" she said. They both walked away.

There was something in her eyes. Every time her eyes touched his there was a sudden tickling sensation in his chest. It was indeed a spell no doubt about it. And then another thought entered his mind. "Could it be? Could it actually be?" He dismissed the notion. How could it possibly be Cynder herself?

"Rys" Sparky said from behind him. Rys turned around. "Hey dude."

"Sparky hey um you got here earlier."

"Yeah I took a ride with a friend."

"Yeah mom told me" he said. "Is everything okay."

"Peachy" Sparky smiled. "So training today?"

"Yeah Ignitus wants us both after school in the library."

"Oh cool I guess."

"Hey uh listen I know all of this has been hard to process."

"Yeah but hey at least we'll go through it together even if it doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah that's true. So I had an interesting conversation with mom."

"Save it for after school we need to get going for class bro." With that he quickly walked away. Rys wanted to help him understand. If he was still in denial the news about them being adopted wouldn't go so well. At least their mom would talk to them both tonight after dinner.

The bell rang for midday. The cafeteria got full in minutes. Rys once again stopped by the library. Ignitus was nowhere to be seen. "Uh where are you?" He looked around. He went to some kids sitting in a table, "Hey um do you know where the librarian is?"

"He said he had to go and eat" one of the kids said.

"Oh great" Rys said. Then he headed off toward the cafeteria by the way of the same entrance he and Sparky had used. After walking out he saw someone sitting in a beach chair beneath a tree on a distant corner. Upon closer inspection Rys noticed this to be Ignitus. He wore sunglasses which made him harder to identify. Rys sighed and walked over to him.

Ignitus sipped on a juice box with one hand and ate a piece of sandwich on the other. A shadow covered the sunshine on Ignitus's vision. Ignitus looked up. Rys stood over, gleaming with seriousness all over his face. "Yes Rys."

"You know for someone who knows there's a darkness coming you sure don't seem worried."

"I can't be worried all the time. There's time for everything young dragon, even in times of war."

"You used the word time in three different ways" Rys chuckled. He sat down on the grass beside him. "A.J wants to meet after school. He wants to pick a fight or something. He wants my shoes, I don't know why. We have our training session after school too."

Ignitus sipped another handful of juice and then put it down over a stone table beside him. "Life gives us many obstacles young dragon. And many choices to make. You could meet with him and give him your shoes admitting defeat. The shoes are just an earthly possession, easily replaced. And then you could come train or you could just ignore the situation all together and focus on more important matters. A.J could wait another day."

"A.J can wait forever for all I care" Rys said. "I'll come after school."

"I know it may seem like you're giving up on a fight. But trust me. This is a battle you may want to leave for later."

"Thanks Ignitus. Looking forward to my training" Rys said as he stood up.

"We'll meet here under the sun. After the faculty leaves we'll begin. It's more spacious than the library."

"Okay sounds awesome." Rys walked away almost running towards the library. Ignitus drank again from his juice box, this time finishing it completely. After putting it down he looked through the fence across the street. A man with a purple hat stood there. He didn't seem to notice Ignitus. His eyes were fixed on Rys. Ignitus stood up and sighed. "This is not good." He walked over to the cafeteria on the opposite side of the library.

The last bell rang. All students walked out. The school became empty in a matter of seconds. Rys and Sparky both met outside the library. "Well he said to meet over there beneath that tree" Rys said as he pointed towards the tree.

"I gotta admit this is kinda exciting" Sparky said. "Even if it is scary as hell."

"Don't worry I'm scared too" Rys said. Then from a little farther up the tree Rys saw someone coming. It didn't look like Ignitus. The figure was much younger. Behind him three more people came. "Oh no" Rys said.

"What happened?" Sparky said.

"That's A.J coming over there" Rys said. He started to breathe a little hard.

"And where's Ignitus?" Sparky said, his voice gasped a little.

"Right behind ya" Ignitus said. "Change of plans. We're going to train somewhere else. In your house specifically."

"Wait what?" Sparky said. "No our mom is over there."

"No time to waste, follow me." Ignitus pulled them both inside the library. They came out the other side. But someone stood there like it was waiting for them the entire time. Cyndie smiled.

"Boys they're over here" she said. A.J and the gang quickly appeared before her. "Looks like they have grandpa over here for protection."

"Did you think you would get away from me rice crispy?"

"Now boys we don't want any trouble. We were just on our way out" Ignitus said.

"And you could be on your way just as soon as little rice crispy here gives up them shoes."

"Back off A.J" Sparky said.

"Or what?" Three goons stood behind A.J. Cyndie stood aside. "Your choice, either I take them by force or you submit them to me."

Rys gulped. Sparky walked a little bit further to face A.J. Rys remembered what happened with Corey and his gang. How he had punched Sparky a few times. How he then breathed fire on all of them. No he wouldn't let this happen again. He wouldn't. He needed to concentrate. Get them all out of there safely somehow. But he knew there was only one way out.

 _ _A dragonfly stood over a sleeping Spyro. "Yo wake up. Hey anybody home?"__

 _ _Spyro gathered all his strength to open his eyes. He yawned and after a few seconds of focusing his eyes, "Hey Sparx what's up?"__

 _"_ _ _Dude I didn't know you could throw an electricity bolt from your mouth too. You're getting weirder by the second. After you threw it you fainted."__

 _"_ _ _I fainted? I threw an electricity bolt? Yeah I remember."__

 _"_ _ _You saved me and the guardians from those apes."__

 _ _Spyro looked around. All the apes were lying on the floor, electricity still permeated from their bodies.__

Rys woke up. Another memory flash had invaded his mind. "Not in this lifetime" Rys said. And before anyone knew what happened. Electricity zapped A.J first and then his three goons. They all went flying across the yard. Rys stood there with his mouth open. Breathing hard, trying to regain his strength once again. He almost stumbled afterwards.

"Oh my god what the hell?" Cyndie screamed. She ran towards A.J. "You freak." A.J's body twitched as electricity still ran through his body. Cyndie got electrocuted after touching A.J. "Ow what the-" she cried. "Oh master I'm here."

"Come on we need to get out of here and fast" Ignitus said.

"That wasn't fire" Sparky said. His expression blank.

Rys stood there speechless.

"Sparky help your brother. He'll be feeling weak after that blast" Ignitus said as he walked with purpose. "Come on you two, we're going to your mother's."


End file.
